Device to device (D2D) communication is a technology for direct communication between terminal devices. A difference between the D2D communication and a cellular communications technology lies in that data sent by a terminal device during D2D communication does not need to be transmitted by a base station but is directly transmitted using an air interface between terminals.
A terminal device that performs D2D communication may be referred to as a D2D device. A D2D device not only can perform communication in a cellular communications network, but also can perform D2D communication, and a resource used by the D2D device to perform D2D communication is managed by a base station in a cellular network. D2D communication includes multiple features, and as wireless communications technologies evolve, D2D features that can be supported by terminal devices also gradually evolve. That is, different D2D devices may support different D2D features, and a D2D feature that can be supported by a base station may be different from a feature that can be supported by a D2D device. Because a base station needs to schedule a corresponding resource for a D2D device according to a D2D feature that can be supported by the D2D device, to perform D2D communication, the base station may schedule an unnecessary resource for a D2D feature that is not supported by the D2D device, or cannot schedule a corresponding resource for a resource supported by a D2D feature.
In conclusion, how to enable a base station to correctly schedule a resource for a D2D device in D2D communication is a problem that urgently needs to be resolved in the art.